Troubles sentiments
by Yuu-san
Summary: Disons que c'est une petite fic TsumeToboe. C'est ma première fic.Reviews et conseils sont les bienvenus ! Dernier chapitre en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Dispute et bagarre_

La troupe progressait dans une forêt profonde, Kiba en tête. Et comme d'habitude Toboe traînait derrière, ralentissant la marche.

- Dépêches-toi Toboe ! T'es à la traîne ! Cria Hige.

- Oui, c'est bon j'arrive pas la peine de hurler ! Répondit le concerné.

Le loup brun rattrapa ses compagnons qui s'étaient arrêtés pour l'attendre.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi méchant avec lui, il est encore jeune, critiqua Blue à l'intention de Hige.

Ce dernier ne retînt même pas la remarque de sa compagne.

Voyant que le soleil allait se coucher, Kiba arrêta la petite troupe dans l'intention de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Tsume trouva une grotte assez grande pour tous les accueillir, pendant que Hige et Blue partaient chasser. Le loup blanc sécurisait la zone et Toboe… Toboe lui ne faisait rien comme d'habitude. Il en avait marre d'être considéré comme inutile, c'était tout le temps la même chose, soit il n'était pas assez fort ou soit il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour telle ou telle tâche. Franchement il en avait raz la casquette.

Un peu plus tard, Hige et Blue revinrent à la grotte avec un lapin chacun dans la gueule. Tout le monde eut droit à sa part, mais Toboe n'était pas rassasié et il ne restait qu'un petit bout de lapin. Le jeune loup brun était parti pour prendre le fameux morceau, lorsque Tsume grogna.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le cadet de la troupe, surpris.

- Tu n'as pas droit à ce dernier morceau de viande, lâcha le loup gris.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tu n'as fournit aucun effort de la journée. Laisse ceux qui ont travaillé manger à leur faim.

Là s'en était trop, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Toboe se leva furieux et prit la direction de la rivière située non loin. Les autres le regardèrent partir, puis les regards se tournèrent vers Tsume.

- T'y a été un peu fort sur ce coup là, dit Hige.

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin, il ne sert à rien et nous ralentit ! Je ne fais que dire tout haut de ce que vous tous pensez tout bas !

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Tsume était triste d'avoir blessé le jeune loup et de lui avoir parler de la sorte.

Toboe s'était caché derrière un arbre et avait entendu la conversation, les larmes aux yeux il rejoignit la rivière. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il marcha sur une brindille qui craqua. Les autres entendirent le bruit.

- Il nous écoutait, dit Kiba, peu surpris.

- Et je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser auprès de lui ? Demanda Tsume.

- Il le faut, si nous voulons rester tous ensemble. C'était Blue qui venait de parler.

- Pff, c'est bon j'y vais.

Il partit en direction de la rivière, là il trouva Toboe assit prés de l'eau. Il pleurait, et c'était compréhensible. Son reflet semblait danser à la surface de l'eau. A cet instant Tsume le trouva magnifique. Surpris à penser cela il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, puis il s'approcha.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Cria Toboe.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de la sorte. C'est ma faute.

- De toute façon tu dis ça mais tu ne le penses pas vraiment, tout se que tu veux c'est que je revienne sinon vous ne pourrez pas repartir demain, toi et les autres.

Silence.

- Tu vois que j'ai raison !

- Bon et maintenant ça suffit, tu arrêtes tes bêtises et tu rentres à la grotte ! Grogna Tsume.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se lever.

- Mais lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Non !

C'est alors que l'instinct animal prit le dessus, Toboe grogna et mordu Tsume au niveau du bras, ou plutôt au niveau de la patte. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas et lui rendit son coup. Le loup brun couina. S'en suivit alors d'un combat entre les deux loups.

Alerté par les bruits de bagarre les autres déboulèrent précipitamment, ayant pour objectif de séparer les deux combattants.

- Ca suffit !!! Arrêtez immédiatement !!! Hurla Blue.

Kiba et Blue empoignait Tsume tendit que Hige tentait de calmer Toboe.

Enfin le combat se calma. Tsume n'avait que des égratignures à l'inverse de Toboe. Le loup gris n'y était pas allé de main morte. Le cadet boitait sérieusement de la patte avant gauche et de l'arrière droit. Il avait une plaie importante au niveau du cou qui saignait abondamment et quelques blessures moins sérieuses ici et là.

Blue tenta une approche, mais Toboe grogna, signe de le laisser tranquille. Puis il prit la direction vers l'amont de la rivière, en boitant laissant un tracé de sang derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pardonne-moi

- Non mais franchement qu'est ce qui vous a prit ? Demanda Kiba furieux.

Aucune réponse de la part de Tsume.

- As-tu vu dans quel état tu l'as mit ? Ses blessures sont sérieuses ! Il n'a même pas voulu que je l'approche. Dit la louve noire avec une pointe de tristesse.

Hige, lui, ne disait rien et observait le loup gris se faire réprimander.

- Il faut le retrouver, dans son état il est vulnérable, continua la fille du groupe.

- Ca ne va pas être difficile avec tout le sang qu'il perd. Mais tu as raison il faut vite le retrouver.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le loup blanc s'enfonça dans les bois suivit de prés par Blue.

Il ne restait plus que Tsume et Hige.

- Vas y, dit moi se qui s'est passé.

- (soupir), je lui ai présenté mes excuses mais il ne les a pas accepté. Alors je me suis énervé et ça a dégénéré. Tout çà, c'est de ma faute. Si je n'était pas tout le temps énervé çà ne serai jamais arriver.

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner mais pour l'instant la priorité est de le retrouver.

- Hn.

Puis ils prirent la direction que Toboe avait empruntée quelque temps auparavant.

De leur côté, Kiba et Blue suivait le tracé de sang et ils ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver. Il était dans une clairière couché sous un buisson. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils s'aperçurent qu'il était inconscient et qu'il respirait difficilement.

- Il est mourant, dit Blue paniquée.

- Il faut rejoindre la ville la plus proche, et le soigner le plus rapidement possible !

Sur ce, il prit le loup brun dans ses bras.

- Il y a une petite ville non loin d'ici, si nous nous dépêchons nous pourrons l'atteindre avant le levé du soleil, déclara Kiba.

C'est alors que Tsume et Hige déboulèrent dans la clairière, puis regardèrent Toboe, inquiet.

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer, il faut se dépêcher ! Cria Blue.

Kiba ouvrit la marche ou plutôt la course, Toboe toujours dans ses bras. Ce dernier remuait dans son sommeil et poussait des gémissements de douleurs dues en partie à sa blessure à la gorge.

Ils progressaient rapidement, au loin on pouvait apercevoir le soleil se lever ainsi qu'une petite ville. Peu de temps après ils arrivèrent, c'était un petit bled perdu dans la montagne et les maisons étaient toutes identiques

- Il faut que l'on trouve un docteur et vite ! Dit Hige.

- Non pas un docteur, un vétérinaire. Je te rappelle que nous sommes des loups et qu'on plus Toboe et trop faible pour prendre sa forme humaine.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever et par conséquent il n'y avait que très peu de monde debout à cette heure. La troupe croisa un homme dans la cinquantaine, et heureusement pour eux ce fut la bonne personne.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, y aurait-il un vétérinaire dans cette ville ? Demanda Blue.

- Non désolé, mais je suis le médecin ici, y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous jeune gens ? répondit l'homme.

- Euh… oui, mon chien s'est battu et il est mourrant, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose, s'il vous plaît !

L'homme observa Toboe un moment.

- Je pense pouvoir vous aider, mais il faut se dépêcher votre chien a perdu beaucoup de sang. Suivez-moi.

L'homme qui s'appelait Swen les emmena dans une petite clinique qui semblait être la sienne. Là, Toboe fut posé sur une table, puis le docteur demanda aux « jeunes » de sortir.

Tsume ne cessait de tourner en rond dans se qui devait être la salle d'attente. Sa colère contre lui-même ne faisait qu'augmenté au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, une heure puis deux. Swen sortie enfin de sa salle d'opération.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il va s'en sortir ! Heureusement que vous l'avez emmené car une journée de plus sans soin lui aurait été fatal. Je lui ai fait pas mal de point de suture. Mais il faut faire attention et surveiller sa blessure à la gorge, elle pourrait se rouvrir. Il boitera pas mal de temps mais devrait vite s'en remettre.

- Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas se que l'on aurait fait s'en vous. Par contre nous n'avons pas d'argent, dite nous comment vous dédommager, dit Blue.

- Non ce n'est rien, prenait soin de lui. Avez-vous vu son agresseur ? Ca devait être un monstre pour avoir infligé de telles blessures à votre chien !

Tous les regards sauf celui du médecin se tournèrent vers Tsume, celui baissa la tête.

Sentant la tension montée, Swen préféra changer de sujet.

-Mais que faites-vous ici, en plein cœur de la montagne ?

- Euh, nous recherchons quelqu'un mais en chemin nous nous sommes fait attaqué par je ne sais quoi, mais notre chien nous a protégé. Répondit Hige, fier d'avoir trouver une bonne histoire à propos des blessures de Toboe.

- Ah je vois, dit Swen apparemment convaincu. Vous m'avez l'air affamé, que direz-vous de manger un morceau, c'est moi qui vous invite !

- Ah oui avec plaisir ! Répondit le loup blond avec enthousiasme, mort de faim.

- Mais nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre générosité, dit alors Blue tout en tenant fermement Hige par l'oreille. Celui-ci grimaça.

- Ce serait plutôt un plaisir.

- Bon puisque vous insistez.

- Je reste ici.

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler, autrement dit Tsume.

- Je vais rester veiller sur Toboe, continua t-il.

- Vous savez, il ne risque plus rien, dit alors Swen.

- Je sais mais je suis en partie responsable de se qui lui ai arrivé.

- Je vois, nous vous rapporterons quelque chose à manger.

Puis le docteur et les trois autres loups sortirent, Tsume se rendit alors dans la salle d'opération.

Il était là, étendu tel un mort. Le loup gris s'approcha et inconsciemment le caressa. C'est alors qu'il prononça deux qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit auparavant.

- Pardonne-moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard et merci encore pour les reviews, ça m'a beaucoup fait plaisir.

Et voici pour vous le 3éme chapitre !

Dans ce chapitre, il faut impérativement que vous ayez vu l'anime car j'y introduit des personnages qui apparaissent à un certain moment de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 3

Réveil

Lorsque les loups et le docteur rentrèrent à la clinique le ventre plein, ils découvrirent un spectacle plus que surprenant.

- Ils sont pas mignons comme ça ? Dit Hige sur un ton ironique.

Effectivement, Tsume était endormi au chevet de Toboe. Ce dernier semblait aller beaucoup mieux, mais il était toujours inconscient.

- Je ne savais pas que votre ami tenait tant à votre chien mademoiselle, parla le docteur.

- Moi non plus, répondit-elle subjuguée.

- Laissons les dormir, ajouta Swen.

Puis ils sortirent de la salle d'opération.

- C'est bizarre tout de même. Votre chien aurait dû se réveiller depuis longtemps, continua t-il à l'intention de Blue.

Les loups se regardèrent entre eux. C'est vrai qu'il devait être épuisé après la marche d'il y a quelques jours. Ils avaient oublié que Toboe est encore jeune, et qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de marche forcée durant parfois des jours et des jours sans nourriture et très souvent sans eau. Honteux d'eux-mêmes ils baissèrent la tête.

- Il doit simplement être fatigué, répondit la fille du groupe légèrement triste.

C'est vrai qu'ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment d'attention au loup brun ou sinon pas du tout. Ils se promirent intérieurement de changer cela à son réveil.

…

Tsume ouvrit les yeux, ayant sentit Toboe s'agiter dans son sommeil.

- Grand-mère, murmura alors le jeune loup toujours endormi.

A ce moment, il y eut comme un déclic dans les yeux du loup gris. Il se rendit compte à quel point le plus jeune du groupe manquait d'affection. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu comme un chien de compagnie et n'avait pas connu l'affection qu'une mère pouvait procurer de même que la tendresse d'une meute.

Il avait perdu la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais aimé puis avait atterrit dans une troupe où tout le monde le trouvait faible et inutile, et où s'en cesse on le rabaissait. Dans cet élan de sentiments Tsume comprit que Toboe devait très souvent se sentir seul.

C'est alors que le loup brun ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur Tsume.

Tout deux se fixaient intensément, et aucun n'osaient piper mot.

Ce silence inquiétait Tsume. Alors il ne lui avait pas pardonné ? Il était toujours en colère contre lui ? Ces pensées le rendirent triste, et cela se vit sur son visage car lorsque Tsume se leva dans l'intention de quitter la pièce, Toboe eut le réflexe de le retenir puis se résigna. Ce mouvement de recul blessa le loup gris qui sortit de la salle, laissant seul le cadet du groupe.

Lorsque Tsume rentra dans le salon, les autres étaient en train de rire avec le médecin mais ils changèrent vite d'expression quand ils virent la tronche pas possible qu'il tirait.

- Ca va pas ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Toboe ? Demanda Blue, l'inquiétude dans le son de sa voix.

- Tout va bien, il vient de se réveiller.

Kiba, Hige et Blue comprirent vite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, et que ça n'avait pas plu à Tsume.

Ce dernier quitta la pièce dans l'intention d'aller se promener afin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir, Hige le suivit comptant bien lui tirer les vers du nez. Et les autres les regardèrent partir sans dire un mot.

…

- Alors ?

- (soupir), apparemment il ne m'a pardonné.

- Il a raison, moi à sa place j'aurais fait pareil.

- Toi t'as vraiment le chic pour remonter le moral ! Dit Tsume légèrement en colère à celui qui depuis quelque temps était devenu son confident.

Soudain, Hige s'arrêta net, ce qui surpris le loup gris qui s'arrêta également.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le regard apeuré que lançait Hige inquiéta Tsume. Celui-ci se retourna dans la direction où regardait son compagnon.

Il se figea.

Les soldats des nobles étaient en train d'interroger les villageois sur quelque chose dont il ignorait.

- Mais… mais que font-ils ici ? Bégaya le loup blond.

- Quoi ?!

- Ce sont les soldats de Jaguara !

Ils ont réussi à retrouver notre trace depuis Lost City ! Dit-il apeuré, et un peu trop fort.

En effet, un des soldats se retourna, pointa du doigt les deux loups, puis hurla ce qui sembla être des ordres à trois autres soldats, blindés jusqu'aux dents, qui se trouvaient plus loin.

- Fuis, vite !!! Ordonna Tsume à l'intention de Hige.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit à toutes pattes vers la clinique de Swen, suivit de prés par Tsume, et de plus loin par les soldats.

- Il faut prévenir les autres, et vite s'en aller !

Le gris acquiesça, et accéléra l'allure. Ils gagnaient du terrain sur les soldats. Puis la clinique du médecin apparue dans leur champ de vision.

Ils rentrèrent en trompe dans le salon où discutaient les autres et Swen, et apparemment Toboe n'était pas avec eux.

- Les nobles sont là !!! Cria Hige paniqué.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, « c'est vraiment un auteur sadique pour couper l'histoire à ce moment ».

Désolé pour ce chapitre court, mais je suis encore débutante et n'arrive pas à taper des textes qui font plus de 3 pages.( MDR  ).

La suite sera pour la semaine prochaine, si j'arrive à la taper.

Merci d'être venu lire !


	4. Chapter 4

Vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais des contrôles à réviser.

Lou : merci pour le commentaire. J'espère aussi que ça va finir en happy end car l'histoire n'est pas encore finie dans ma tête.

Tartelette : merci pour la review. « Regarde les yeux de chien battu et craque », c'est bon le voilà ton 4ème chapitre !

Et encore un grand merci à ma chère Tsuda pour ses encouragements et ses conseils !

Et voici pour vous le 4ème chapitre. Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 4**

_Sentimental ?_

- Les nobles sont là !!! Cria Hige paniqué.

Le temps d'assimiler l'information, et Kiba et Blue se levèrent brutalement de leur chaise. De là où ils étaient, ils purent remarquer le regard médusé que lançait Swen aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Mais…qu'est ce que…

Tsume et Hige durant leur course folle s'étaient retransformés en loup.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Réussit à articuler Swen.

- Nous sommes des loups, répondit Kiba, mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça !

- Il faut vite s'en aller, termina Blue.

Kiba s'approcha du médecin puis devant lui reprit sa forme originelle.

- « Merci de nous avoir aidé », semblait-il dire avec un regard sincère.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, sale bête ! Hurla le docteur, tout en reculant.

Cette dernière phrase blessa l'ensemble des « jeunes » présents.

Ils revinrent à la réalité lorsqu'ils entendirent les soldats crier qu'ils les avaient retrouvé devant la porte. Le docteur s'élança vers elle dans l'intention de l'ouvrir pour que les soldats puissent éjecter les intrus de sa clinique, mais fut stoppé par une louve couleur nuit qui se plaça devant. Celle-ci sursauta lorsque les soldats commencèrent à enfoncer la porte.

- Fuyez ! Hurla Hige.

Les quatre loups se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre située de l'autre côté de la pièce. Puis Tsume et Kiba s'arrêtèrent net.

- Toboe !!! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Va avec les autres, moi je m'occupe de Toboe ! Dit le loup gris.

Voyant la détermination qui se lisait dans les yeux de Tsume, Kiba ne chercha même pas à le dissuader et s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

Le loup gris courra vers la salle d'opération. Son entrée brusque réveilla Toboe qui s'était endormi.

Il ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer la situation, le prit dans ses bras puis sauta par la fenêtre alors que les soldats venaient d'enfoncer la porte et s'engouffraient dans la clinique.

…

Tsume courait à toute allure vers la forêt qu'il avait quittée la veille avec les autres.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin, répéta pour la énième fois Toboe.

Le loup gris répondit enfin.

- Tais-toi un peu, tu veux. Bon pour faire court, les soldats de Jaguara nous ont retrouvé, et sont à nos trousses, mais j'ai réussi à les semer. Mais si tu continus à hurler de la sorte, ils finiront par nous retrouver.

Silence.

- Mais tu peux quand même me lâcher, répéta plus calmement Toboe.

- Pas question, tu es blessé, encore faible et tu ne ferais que me ralentir.

Une petite lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux du loup brun que Tsume remarqua.

- « Et merde, je l'ai encore blessé », pensa t-il tout en se giflant mentalement.

- Non mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as mit dans cet état ! Cria presque Toboe.

Cette fois-ci Tsume préféra garder le silence car il avait raison.

Son compagnon l'observa longuement, d'habitude le loup gris ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et n'hésitait pas à blesser les autres, aussi physiquement que psychologiquement, pour garder sa dignité et sa fierté intactes. Cela Toboe le savait parfaitement puisqu'il en avait déjà fait les frais.

- Pardonne-moi.

Cet aveu ramena le jeune loup pensif à la réalité.

- Que viens-tu de dire ? Demanda t-il intrigué parce qu'il venait d'attendre.

- Pardonne-moi, répéta Tsume les joues légèrement rouges.

Là c'était la meilleur, Tsume, « le » Tsume venait de prononcer les deux seuls mots qui ne faisait pas parti de sont vocabulaire, enfin qui n'était pas censé en faire en parti.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement ?! Dit finalement Toboe.

- Non, je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable mais je tenais tout de même à m'excuser, répondit le loup gris tristement.

Franchement, Toboe n'y comprenait plus rien, d'abord cet aveu puis le fait qu'il admette qu'il ait tort, tout ça sur un ton des plus tristes. S'en était trop pour une seule journée pour le benjamin de la troupe.

Cette attitude ne ressemblait vraiment pas au Tsume que tout le monde connaissait, il semblait plus sentimental. Non…, ce n'était pas possible, cela voudrait dire que notre cher loup gris essayait de s'ouvrir aux autres ?

- Je m'excuse.

Tsume tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses, tout ça c'est de ma faute ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Non c'est moi, si je ne t'avais pas mordu, ton instinct n'aurait pas prit le dessus et tu ne m'aurais pas attaqué.

Un silence plutôt lourd s'installa. Tsume portait toujours Toboe dans ses bras et continuait d'avancer mais au pas, d'ailleurs on n'entendait plus que ceux-ci dans cette forêt silencieuse.

- Alors, on est quitte ? Demanda le plus vieux.

Toboe sembla hésiter puis fit un sourire dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Et contre toute attente Tsume sourit lui aussi.

Les excuses étaient faites, chacun était pardonné.

- Mais au fait où sont les autres ?

Note de la correctrice : BORDEL ! Pourquoi t'as arrêté ici ?! Hein ?! Tu ne nous aimes pas ?! Tu veux nous faire un pseudo suspense ?! Je t'en veux très beaucoup ! T'as intérêt à m'envoyer la suite dans les plus bref délais !

"va pleurer dans un coin"


	5. Chapter 5

VRAIMENT DESOLE pour le retard ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes scolaires et je suis actuellement en deuil... de mon MP4 !

Un petit BIP, bourré comme un âne l'a cassé !! OOOUUUIIINNN !!!!

Donc, puisque je n'avais pas de musique, qui je vous l'avoue est ma source d'inspiration, je n'avais pas d'idée pour la suite !

Mais pour vous, j'ai outre passé mes habitudes et j'écris sans musique !

Bon, ça fait du bien, ma crise est passée, et voici pour vous le 5ème chapitre !!! Bonne lecture !! Et encore merci pour les reviews !

PS: Tif lorsque j'ai reçu ta review, je suis tombée de ma chaise, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait écrire un com aussi long, mais merci ça m'a fait plaisir, et ma bétalectrice aussi.

Chapitre 5

Amour ?

- Mais où sont les autres ?

Tsume eut comme un déclic, il se rendit compte que les autres étaient complètement sortis de son esprit.

- Lorsque les soldats nous ont attaqué, dans la précipitation nous nous sommes séparés. Kiba s'est chargé de Hige et de Blue et moi je suis allé te chercher.

- C'est Kiba qui te l'a demandé ?

- Demander quoi ?

- De venir me chercher ?

Le jeunot semblait suspendu aux lèvres de son aîné, attendant la réponse avec impatience.

- Non, j'y suis allé de mon propre chef.

Le loup gris crut apercevoir un sourire au coin de la bouche de son compagnon de fuite. Et il l'entendit murmurer tout bas « je le savais ».

…

- Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment est de retourner à la grotte où on était hier. Peut être que les autres auront eut la même idée ?

Toboe acquiesça puis dit finalement :

- On ne pourrait pas tout simplement les appeler ? Ils entendraient sûrement nos hurlements.

- Le problème est qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls à les entendre. Je te rappelle que les soldats sont toujours après nous, si nous les appelons, ils nous repéreront.

- Tu as raison.

Contre toute attente il régnait une atmosphère plutôt agréable, et les deux loups discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grotte au crépuscule, ils furent déçus de ne pas y trouver les autres.

Voyant l'inquiétude se former sur le visage de son compagnon, Tsume le réconforta.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder. Ils ont tout simplement pris un itinéraire différent du notre.

Cette phrase avait été dite d'une manière douce et confiante à la fois, Toboe se sentit tout de suite rassuré, il lui répondit par un magnifique sourire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais moi je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Tsume.

- Moi, pas tant que ça, murmura le brun.

- Je te rappelle que je t'ai porté toute la journée, et que la fatigue plus l'effort m'ont affamé !

- Je suis désolé, une fois de plus je suis un fardeau pour toi, s'excusa le plus jeune sur un ton mélancolique.

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! Gronda Tsume.

La réaction de son aîné surpris Toboe qui le fixa.

- Nous sommes des compagnons, nous faisons partis de la même meute ! Il est de notre devoir de nous entraider et de se protéger mutuellement !

« Nous faisons partis de la même meute », cette phrase résonnait aux oreilles du loup brun comme une mélodie réconfortante et encourageante.

- Merci.

Tsume conduisit Toboe dans la grotte, puis partit à la recherche de viande fraîche.

Le benjamin regarda le loup gris s'enfoncer dans les fourrés.

« Quel est ce sentiment que j'éprouve en ce moment ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, même lorsque j'étais avec la vielle dame. Serais-ce que les gens appelle l'amour ?

J'ai caché mes véritables sentiments, je n'en ai jamais voulu à Tsume de m'avoir blesser. En réalité, j'étais en colère contre moi-même, contre ma faiblesse et mon incompétence. Tsume m'a fait ses excuses mais ce n'était pas à lui de les faire, c'était à moi !

Dorénavant je dois me montrer fort, car ce n'est que comme ça que je le deviendrais réellement ! Malgré ses apparences de grosse brute, Tsume est quelqu'un de doux, de courageux et en qui on peut avoir confiance.

Derrière ses réprimandes, je sens comme une façon d'encourager, à sa manière bien sûr. Mais à quel moment ai-je commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour lui ? Quelque chose de plus fort que le respect que je lui voue ? »

La réponse était simple. Depuis le début, depuis la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés dans cette ruelle et où il lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Je l'aime.

Cet aveu sonna comme une évidence.

…

Il faisait nuit lorsque Tsume rentra à la grotte, un lapin couleur neige entre les crocs. Il trouva Toboe profondément endormit, et n'osa pas le réveiller puisqu'il était encore faible et avait besoin de repos.

La lumière de la lune pénétrait dans la grotte, éclairant ainsi le visage d'ange du jeune loup brun dans son sommeil.

Tsume l'observait attentivement.

« Sa peau est si pâle, et ses lèvres si roses. Il semble si fragile, rien qu'en le touchant, on aurait peur de le briser. »

Il se leva puis vînt se poster sur un rocher qui se trouvait juste à côté de Toboe, il le fixa une nouvelle fois. Son compagnon s'agita dans son sommeil en prononçant des mots incompréhensibles, mais il y distingua son prénom. Il sourit.

Il voulut lui caresser les cheveux et ainsi le réconforter mais retînt son geste. Le loup gris ne pouvait pas montrer autant d'affection. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il tourna son regard vers la lune ronde puis de nouveau sur le loup brun.

Il resta là toute la nuit, veillant patiemment sur le sommeil de celui pour qui il s'était prit d'affection, comme le plus précieux des trésors.

…

Au petit matin, Tsume qui s'était assoupi fut réveillé par une voix plutôt forte.

- On vous a enfin retrouvé !

A suivre

Je sais pas beaucoups d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiètez pas ça va venir.

Petite note de Tsuda la correctrice : Non mais oh ! C'est quoi cte façon de couper aux endroits qui font mal ? Je te déteste !! Bouuuuuh !! . Je te promets milles tourments si tu ne me donnes pas la suite !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Vraiment désolé, j'ai une semaine de retard je SAIS !! Je vous jure ce n'est pas ma faute mais à celle d'une certaine clé USB et d'une certaine bétalectrice (ndb : oups pourquoi je me sens coupable ?)

Information : comme dans certain de mes chapitres précédents, il faut avoir vu l'anime pour comprendre certaines choses.

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 6**

_Parce que nous faisons partit de la même meute !_

- On vous a enfin retrouvé !

Tsume se leva d'un bond, les soldats de Jaguara se trouvaient dans la clairière qui précédait la grotte, ils étaient quatre, mais seulement l'un d'entre eux était blindé jusqu'aux dents et semblait être le leader.

Les deux loups étaient dans un cul de sac.

- Vous ne fuirez pas cette fois ! Continua-t-il sur un ton des plus agressif.

Tsume se tourna vivement pour réveiller Toboe, mais celui-ci était déjà bien éveillé et montrait les crocs.

- Merde, souffla le loup gris.

Il se positionna devant son compagnon les babines retroussées, de manière à le protéger.

- Ecoute, Tsume, va t-en ! Moi j'aurais du mal à m'en sortir, je ne peux pas courir très longtemps et … , tenta de dire le plus jeune.

- Ca suffit ! Que t'ai-je dis hier ? Demanda alors le loup gris d'une voix imposante.

- Tu … tu m'as dit que l'on faisait partit de la même meute et que l'on devait se protéger mutuellement, répondit son compagnon d'une voix hésitante.

- Et c'est ce que je vais faire !

Sa voix, elle, n'avait aucune onde d'hésitation, et Toboe en fut touché.

« Je me suis promis que je deviendrais fort ! Et c'est le moment d'agir ! »

- Alors on combattra ensemble ! Cria t-il répondant à ses pensées

Tsume le regarda et voyant la détermination dans les yeux de son protégé, n'essaya même pas de l'en dissuader.

- Alors on combattra ensemble, répéta t-il comme pour approuver.

Les soldats les observaient, ils n'étaient aucunement pressés d'attaquer puisque pour eux les jeux étaient déjà faits.

- Bon, le plan consiste à se débarrasser du leader, sans lui les autres ne seront pas quoi faire et nous aurions une chance de nous échapper. Murmura Tsume.

Toboe acquiesça.

- Il faut attaquer les premiers ! Moi, je me charge de l'attaquer de front et toi, par derrière ! Compris ?!

- Hn.

Tsume s'élança. Les trois acolytes surpris de cette soudaine attaque, commencèrent alors à tirer. Puis le leader sortit son gros bouclier et envoya une décharge sur Tsume qui tournait en rond autour des soldats.

Tous le manquèrent, le loup gris était bien trop rapide pour eux.

Bien sûr les balles n'étaient pas d'un très gros calibre et certaines contenaient même des somnifères puisqu'ils voulaient ramener les deux loups vivants.

Les assaillants étaient tellement occupés à essayer de capturer Tsume qu'ils en avaient oublié Toboe, ce dernier s'était glissé dans un fourré et attendait le moment propice pour attaquer.

Le bon moment arriva et le loup brun bondit de sa cachette ayant pour cible le leader qui lui tourné le dos. Mais il vit venir l'attaque et l'esquiva facilement, puis riposta avec son bouclier mais le loup esquiva également le coup.

« Mince par ma faute, notre plan est tombé à l'eau ! Il faut que je trouve une autre solution ! »

Tsume, lui, tournait toujours pour ne pas être blesser. Il vu du coin de l'œil que Toboe avait échoué dans sa tentative d'attaque surprise.

Il ressentit tout à coup une vive douleur dans l'épaule droite. Dans son manque de concentration, un des soldats avait réussit à l'atteindre. Il sentait déjà les somnifères agirent car son corps commençait à faiblir.

« Merde, il faut absolument abattre le leader avant que mon corps soit complètement engourdit et qu'il me reste des forces pour nous enfuir ».

Toboe était toujours en prise avec son ennemi, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait le plus.

A cause de ses mouvements brusques et rapides, ses blessures encore fraîches s'étaient réouvertes. Son cou le faisait souffrir.

« Il faut vite que j'en finisse avec lui où ça va mal tourner ! »

Il vit Tsume commençait à bouger avec difficultés et remarqua par la même occasion sa blessure à l'épaule.

« Oh non, Tsume est blessé ! Il a du recevoir une dose de somnifère ! Il faut trouver une solution ou bien nous n'en rechaperons pas ! »

Et là une idée lui vînt.

« C'est risqué, mais il faut essayer. Si j'appelle les autres à l'aide cela pourrait aussi attirer d'autres soldats, et il n'est pas certains que Kiba attende mon appel. Tant pis, vu notre situation, je dois tenter le tout pour le tout ».

Il esquiva une décharge que lui avait envoyé le leader puis se mit à hurler de toute ses forces.

Attendant des hurlements, Tsume se retourna vivement vers Toboe, il compris qu'il appelait à l'aide mais il vit le chef préparer son arme contre le loup brun.

- Toboe ! Attention ! Hurla le loup à la cicatrice.

Mais il était trop tard, le leader avait déjà appuyé sur la détente, envoyant une décharge qui atteignit…Tsume.

Le loup gris s'était interposé entre son compagnon et le soldat, se prenant l'attaque de plein fouet mais en protégeant ainsi Toboe. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol inconscient, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa gueule.

Le loup brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Tsume !!!

Note de la traductrice à garder : je n'ai peut-être pas corrigé le chapitre en temps et en heure mais bon dieuuuuuuuuu ! C'est affreux !!! Tu coupes à CE moment là !!! Sale auteur sadique ! Bref viens jeter un coup d'œil à mon profil Yuu-san, j'ai rajouté plusieurs chapitres depuis la dernière fois XD ! Je propose une ligue anti-auteur sadique, que ceux qui sont avec moi mettent une rewiew !

Note de Yuu-san : si tu propose une ligue anti-auteur sadique, tu ne pourra pas en faire partit puisque tu es une , et une de taille !!! Auteur sadique va !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Avant toute chose ( surtout avant que vous me tuyez pour le retard !! lol ) je tiens à vous souhaiter une très bonne nouvelle année à tous !!!!!!!

Et comme on dit « amour, gloire et beauté », mais bon ça c'est valable que pour les filles !

Et le voici et le voilà le 7éme chapitre !!

J'aimerai comme à chaque fois vous remercier pour vos reviews et remercier très chaleureusement ma chère bétalectrice Tsuda, qui non seulement doit corriger mes fics pleines de fautes mais aussi me supporter moi !!

Bonne lecture !!

Ps : Tif, je suis encore tombée de ma chaise lorsque j'ai vu la longueur de ta review ! Mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

**Chapitre 7**

_Enlèvement_

- Tsume !!!

Toboe se précipita aux côtés de l'être qui l'aimait.

- Tsume ! Tsume ! Réponds-moi ! Criai t-il d'un voix suppliante.

Le voir ainsi étendu sur le sol tel un mort le rendait malade, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il protégé ?

Un violent coup de pied ramena le loup brun à la réalité, l'éjectant un peu plus loin. Il avait mal, cette attaque avait fini de rouvrir sa blessure au cou qui saignait maintenant abondamment. Le soldat à l'origine de ce geste, qui n'était autre que le leader, affichait un sourire satisfait.

Ce soudain changement d'attitude inquiéta Toboe qui se mit à grogner, en position d'attaque. Malgré sa vision qui commençait à se troubler à cause de sa blessure, il vit le reste des soldats se regrouper autour de Tsume, toujours inconscient, et l'un d'entre eux lui attacher les pattes, puis le mettre comme un vulgaire sac sur ses épaules.

« Ils comptent l'emmener ? Il n'en est pas question ! ». Toboe allait se jeter sur ses ennemis pour libérer le loup gris, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, un autre soldat se plaça devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celui-là chef ? Demanda t-il.

Ce dernier examina plus attentivement le loup brun dont la vue était à présent complètement flou.

- Il ne vaut pas un clou ! Regarde ! Il est blessé et perd trop de sang. Maîtresse Jaguara veut son sang ! Si on l'emmène, il sera déjà vidé de son sang le temps d'arriver à la capitale.

- Alors ?

- Je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui grâce à la capture du loup gris.

Il s'éloigna puis :

- Abrégeons ses souffrances. Achève-le !

Sur ces mots, il se retourna puis s'enfonça dans les fourrés suivit des deux autres soldats, emportant avec eux un Tsume toujours inconscient.

Toboe et le soldat restant se faisaient face. Le loup brun était en position de faiblesse, sa blessure au cou le faisait souffrir et son sang ne cessait de couler.

Il montra ses crocs pour intimider son adversaire mais cela fut vain car le soldat resta de marbre.

L'homme pointa son arme sur le jeune loup blessé, Toboe ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le tir et ressentit une douleur au niveau du ventre.

La balle l'avait frôlé, heureusement blessure n'était pas importante, par ce geste le loup brun perdit le contrôle de lui-même et se jeta sur le soldat surpris.

Son poids fit basculer son adversaire, et celui-ci se retrouva cloué au sol. Le loup, tous crocs dehors, tentait d'atteindre la gorge de l'homme qui se servait de son arme, une sorte de mitraillette, comme d'un bouclier.

Trouvant une faille, le soldat lui asséna un violent coup de pied à sa blessure au ventre, arrachant un glapissement de douleur au loup, mettant ainsi un terme à son attaque.

Il s'écarta, haletant.

Toboe était à bout, ce dernier assaut avait fini de l'épuiser.

Il allait perdre.

Tout espoir de s'en sortir vivant partait en fumé, mais une petite voix au fond de lui le suppliait de ne pas abandonner. Le suppliait de ne pas laisser Tsume entre les griffes de ses monstres.

Pourtant son corps lui disait tout le contraire. Une fatigue soudaine le prit, dû à la perte d'autant de sang, ses paupières se fermèrent lentement tandis que le soldats pointait son arme sur lui, prêt à en finir.

Les seules choses dont se souvînt Toboe avant des sombrer dans l'inconscience, furent le bruit d'un coup de feu et un éclair blanc.

…

Tsume ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait la tête qui tournait et un goût de sang dans la gueule. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne se souvenait plus, tout était flou dans sa tête. Puis soudain les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il revoyait le soldat braquer son arme et tirer contre… Toboe. Toboe ? Où était-il ?

C'est là qu'il prit conscience qu'il était sur les épaules d'un soldat, les pattes liées. Mais cela il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était où se trouvait son protégé.

Un des soldats remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Et regardez les mecs, on dirait que la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ! Dit-il sur un ton des plus moqueur.

Il pouffa seul de sa blague jusqu'à ce que le leader le rappelle à l'ordre, puis il se tourna vers Tsume.

- Estime-toi heureux ! Tu vas connaître une fin plus qu'honorable en donnant ton sang à Maîtresse Jaguara. Ce n'est pas comme ton copain ! Ricana t-il.

Le cœur de Tsume manqua un battement. Toboe, qu'avaient-ils fait à son loup brun ? L'être qui, à présent, comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Il tourna la tête constatant la présence de seulement trois hommes, où était le quatrième ? Que s'était-il passé après qu'il se soit évanouit ?

Le leader le regardait tourner la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de son compagnon.

- Pas la peine de le chercher, il n'est pas ici. D'ailleurs, il ne doit plus être de ce monde désormais !

Le cœur du loup gris manqua de nouveau un battement. Malgré son état de faiblesse, il tenta de se dégager, mais en vain le soldat qui le portait le tenait bien en main.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Toboe était toujours vivant, il en était persuadé. Son cœur plus que sa tête lui hurlait qu'il allait bien et qu'il était sauf.

Cependant il savait très bien que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Sa tête reprit le dessus et il se surprit à penser au pire.

L'espoir de revoir Toboe vivant s'amenuisait.

Mais un grognement fort le tira de sa torpeur.

Kiba était posté devant eux, dévoilant ses crocs acérés.

L'attitude de Tsume n'avait guère changé même après l'apparition du loup blanc, pour lui la vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans son petit rayon de soleil.

Mais ses yeux retrouvèrent de leur éclats lorsque, des fourrés situés à côtés de Kiba, sortirent, Hige, Blue et … Toboe.

To be continued...

Des reviews ! Des reviews !

Note de la correctrice : C'est quoi ce "To be continued" ?! N'essaye pas le style the end ! Je suis en colère xD ! Ensuite… Mais \o/ c'est certainement l'avant dernier chapitre non ? soufflé aux fans qu'elle pense à une death fic ! Ouiii vous avez bien lu ! Allez-y pour les protestations ! Huhuhu…

Sinon, je suis contente, j'ai corrigé immédiatement le chapitre si c'est pas merveilleux… \o/


	8. Chapter 8

Vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard !! J'étais en manque d'inspiration mais c'est bon je me suis remise dans le bain, et j'écris pour vous le dernier chapitre de ma fic !!

Par contre j'aimerais mettre un point final sur cette histoire de death-fic, ce n'était qu'une petite blague de ma bétalectrice ! Tsuda t'as fait une superbe pagaille !!

Bon passons, j'aimerais également vous remerciez d'avoir suivi ma fic jusqu'au bout malgré quelques retards de ma part. Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!

( pour information : Jaguara est une noble qui à l'origine dans l'anime a trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir le Rakuen grâce à Chesa et au sang des loups.

Je le précise car quelques lecteurs ne semblaient pas le savoir )

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !!

**Chapitre 8**

_Retrouvailles_

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Toboe était toujours vivant, blessé mais en vie.

Quelque chose qui avait commencé à s'éteindre au plus profond de Tsume, se raviva : l'Espoir.

Et apparemment, la même chose s'était produisit chez le jeune loup brun, car dés qu'il posa ses yeux sur celui q'il aimait, ces derniers retrouvèrent de leur éclat.

- Tsume !

Entendre la voix de son bien-aimé rendit des forces au loup gris qui recommença à se débattre, donnant du fil à retordre au soldat qui le portait.

…

Ils avaient entendu l'appel à l'aide de Toboe et avaient filé dans sa direction. A l'origine, ils se dirigeaient vers la montagne, précisément à la grotte où ils avaient dormi la veille, cependant des troupes de soldat postées un peu partout dans la montagne les avaient obligé à faire de grands détours.

Kiba, Blue et Hige couraient à toute vitesse puis ils déboulèrent dans la clairière située juste devant la grotte.

Le loup blanc écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit un soldat, arme levée prêt à achever Toboe qui semblait blessé et à bout de force au vu la posture qu'il arborait.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir il se jeta sur l'homme qui fut surpris de l'attaque.

Il atteignit la gorge du soldat qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

On entendit un petit cris étouffé puis le sang coula, tachant le magnifique pelage blanc de Kiba.

Ce dernier observa sa victime, ses yeux grands ouverts reflétaient encore la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée avant de succomber à la mort. Puis il se tourna vers Toboe qui avait perdu connaissance.

Sa blessure au cou s'était réouverte mais ne saignait plus, et il avait quelques blessures ici et là mais qui ne semblaient pas grave.

C'est sur ces constatations plutôt encourageantes que Kiba se mit à secouer le jeune loup dans le but de le réveiller.

Après plusieurs tentatives Toboe ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sa première réaction fut de demander où il se trouvait, puis dés qu'il se rendit compte que les autres étaient devant lui. Il tenta de se lever, mais le mouvement brusque le fit pousser un petit gémissement de douleur : sa patte était toujours blessée.

- Il… il faut…vite retrouver Tsume, parvînt-il à articuler.

- C'est vrai ça, il est où Mr taciturne ? Pourquoi t'es blessé ? Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Hige paniqué.

- Doucement Hige, une question à la fois tu le brusques ! Gronda alors la louve noire.

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer, il faut le retrouver au plus vite sinon … Tenta une nouvelle fois le loup brun agité.

- Calme-toi Toboe, explique nous ce qui c'est passé, demanda Kiba sur un ton calme.

Le concerné inspira lentement puis se lança.

- Tsume et moi sommes… retournés à la grotte… Mais vous n'y étiez pas… Il était tard… alors on a dormi sur place mais… quatre soldats étaient… devant la grotte quand on s'est réveillé… On s'est battu et Tsume a reçu une balle… A cause de moi… »

Un silence s'installa, Toboe était bouleversé cela se voyait.

- Je n'ai pas pu l'aider… Il… Ils l'ont emmené en laissant un soldat pour « m'achever »… Je me suis défendu mais au moment où il allait m'avoir… C'est… le trou noir.

Maintenant il tremblait, mais pas de froid, en réalité il avait peur, peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Tsume par sa faute. Il voulait absolument le retrouver et le plus vite possible.

…

Tsume se sentait honteux, lui d'ordinaire si fort et que personne n'osait défier, à part bien sûr Kiba et le jeune loup brun.

Il était en position de faiblesse face à l'ennemi mais surtout face à celui qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Toboe cette facette de lui, il voulait qu'il ait de lui l'image d'un loup fort, sincère et à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance. L'image d'un loup qui protégeait ce qui lui était cher et cela sans faillir.

Oui, Tsume voulait montrer au benjamin du groupe qu'il était le compagnon qu'il lui fallait.

Rassemblant ses forces, il mordu le soldat qui le retenait prisonnier avec fureur au niveau de l'épaule. Celui-ci poussa un cri strident avant de lâcher prise, laissant Tsume tomber à terre. Il coupa ses liens d'un coup de crocs mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever il reçu un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

Le souvenir du morse géant lui revînt en mémoire, une rage et une colère qui lui étaient inconnue le submergea, Toboe se jeta sur l'ennemi très vite suivi par les trois autres loups.

Le loup brun prit le leader pour adversaire tandis que les autres s'occupaient des soldats restants, vite rejoint par Tsume qui s'était relevé.

A la grande surprise de tous, c'était Toboe qui avait le dessus sur son adversaire, il combattait avec agilité et férocité, il était comme dans une sorte de transe. Aucun des loups présents, qui avaient fini d'achever leurs adversaires, n'osèrent interrompre ce combat.

Enfin, le dernier soldat s'écroula par terre, Toboe sur lui avec tout son poids.

C'était fini, il avait gagné !

Il se pencha au dessus de sa victime et murmura faiblement mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du toucher à celui que j'aime.

Cela fait, il enfonça ses crocs puissants dans la gorge du leader. On entendit un petit cri étouffé puis le dernier souffle de se qui fût un soldats de Jaguara.

Toboe se tourna vers ses compagnons de meute, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit c'est Blue qui prit la parole.

- Toboe… écoute il faut que tu sache qu'on est vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi peu attentif envers toi, tu es encore jeune et on aurai du faire plus attention à toi.

- Elle a raison, nous sommes désolé et nous en excusons, avoua Kiba sa fierté légèrement touchée.

- Pardon, ajouta Hige avec une petite moue de regret.

Puis les regards se tournèrent vers le loup gris, qui fut surpris.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je me suis déjà excusé !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?! Taquina Hige.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Tsume s'est déjà excusé, mais se n'était pas à lui ni à vous de le faire. Je suis désolé, ma réaction a été un peu trop brutale mais je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus !

Tous sourirent, leur petit rayon de soleil était de retour.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, Tsume emmena Toboe un peu à l'écart.

- Tu sais, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit au soldat avant que tu ne l'achèves. Murmura le loup gris, un petit sourire au coin.

Toboe vira au rouge pivoine.

- Euh… c'est que… tu sais je… c'est sorti tout seul ! Bégaya le jeune loup.

- Je vois. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : les choses qui sortent toutes seules de la bouche de quelqu'un viennent droit du cœur.

- …

Tsume souriait toujours tandis que Toboe avait baissé la tête et n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

Toboe leva un regard surpris vers lui.

- C'est moi qui aurai du te protéger et lui dire ça.

Le temps que cette phrase lui monte au cerveau, et un magnifique sourire naissait sur son visage enfantin.

Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, il sentit quelque chose de doux et de très agréable sur ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, il se reprit très vite et approfondit le baiser tout en fermant les yeux.

Un peu plus loin trois loups observaient la scène, l'un affichait un grand sourire tandis que les visages des deux autres avaient l'air satisfait.

Les deux nouveaux amants se séparèrent à regret, puis se prirent la main avant de rejoindre les autres qui avaient eut le temps de s'éclipser.

- Tsume ?

Le concerné se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon Rakuen.

Le loup gris le regarda plus intensément puis sourit.

- Moi aussi.

The end !!

Note de la Bêta : Pourquoi me suis-je faite passer un savon ?! Franchement… Tout ça pour une histoire de Death-fic !! Brefouille… La fin est troooop mignooonne ! Je craque ! Même si chère, Yuu il t'a fallu un peu de temps pour te remettre dans le bain ! Qu'importe j'ai adoré ! C'est comme ces petites sucreries, courtes mais délicieuses ! J'espère pouvoir corriger très bientôt une histoire venant de toi Tchoupiii ! Par contre… Non je ne dis rien… xD

Note de Yuu-san : Merci Tsuda

Cher lecteur j'espère vous revoir très bientôt dans une nouvelle fic !

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ma fic jusqu'au bout !


End file.
